It has long been known that aeration of wine and fruit juices improves flavor. Many aeration devices are commercially available, however, there are unsolved problems not addressed by known aeration devices. Typically available devices require a user to dispense the liquid from one container into another container or to install the aerator at the time a container is opened.
Currently available devices must be separately purchased, are relatively expensive, cause drips and messes and are intended to be reused. This can be inconvenient as it requires a place for storage, care in handling, cleaning and other maintenance. It is believed that no disposable device is available that is integrated with a container at manufacture to aerate wine dispensed from a box or poured from bottle.
The present invention addresses these drawbacks by providing, for the first time, a device that is integrated into the spout system of a box wine or neck of wine bottle at the time of manufacture. Each glass of wine is automatically aerated enabling the development of the wine's character as it is dispensed or poured from its container. No additional devices or user intervention required.
In an additional advance over the known art, the present invention provides an inexpensive, disposable device that can be used for the duration of the wine consumption of that specific container. It maintains the convenience of box wines as there are no additional drips or messes that a standalone aerator introduces. As a further matter of convenience, the present invention provides an aerator system that allows single package grab and go concept—i.e. grab the box wine and the aerator is included.